Alone again
by JODIVISE
Summary: Um coração. Apenas e só isso. Uma troca deu-me de novo a honra, o meu cargo, a minha vida. Não. A minha vida não. Eu posso existir, posso respirar, mas viver... isso é apenas um fardo. Porque nunca poderia viver sem a tua ausência, Elizabeth Swann.


**Alone… again**

O espelho tornara-se baço aos meus olhos enquanto apertava os botões da casaca. Era como se todos os meus movimentos se processassem lentamente. Olhei para a peruca branca colocada delicadamente sobre um molde em madeira. Coloquei-a cuidadosamente sobre o cabelo outrora desalinhado.

Caminhei até à cama e finalizei a minha preparação, pegando na espada e colocando o tricórnio sobre a peruca. No entanto, antes de sair daquele quarto, olhem de novo o meu reflexo. O antigo Comodoro estava de volta.

Não, Comodoro não. O meu cargo não era mais esse. Além da carta de perdão do rei, assinada por Lord Cutler Beckett, eu era agora Almirante. Beckett não me tinha ainda dito qual navio iria comandar, mas disse que teria uma surpresa. Talvez sim talvez não. A maior surpresa seria apanhar aquele pirata de nome Jack Sparrow.

Quanto fui nomeado Tenente do Dauntless, pensei que essa era a maior felicidade, o patamar mais alto da minha vida. Talvez estivesse a ser humilde. Afinal, um oficial tinha de aspirar a mais. Chegar ao cume da montanha, ser reconhecido por todos. Nasci num tempo em que a pirataria estava mais forte que nunca. Eram às centenas, os homens, mulheres e crianças presas, condenadas e executadas por pirataria ou auxílio desta.

Esse não era o caminho. Sempre pensei assim. Era impossível exterminar todos os ratos do mundo. E piratas eram isso mesmo. Ratos. Humanos que preferiam viver uma vida miserável, praticando crimes e pecados, em vez de levarem uma vida humilde.

Mas eu não alcancei o título de Comodoro só por caçar piratas. Era quase animalesco pensar em tal cenário. Os ratos que caçava eram almas corrompidas, que serviam para entreter o povo, enforcando-os, dando-os de presente a um monte de corvos e no final, colocar as suas carcaças penduradas ao vento, intimidando aqueles que tentassem desafiar a lei.

- Ridículo. – Murmurei caminhando até à janela da residencial e perscrutando o ambiente no cais de Port Royal. Sentia que o meu papel era apenas para alimentar esse círculo hediondo.

O verdadeiro feito, aquele que poderia ser o meu trampolim, era a captura de um pirata famoso. Algum capitão de preferência, que fosse temido pela sua tripulação. Que deixasse uma localidade em pleno pânico só de ouvir o troar dos seus canhões.

Mas eu não tinha apanhado nenhum pirata famoso, pelo contrário. Há muito tempo que algo não me deixava dormir. O cumprimento do dever não estava mais nos meus planos, nem sequer a aspiração a um cargo importante. Não. Havia algo que não compreendia. Não sei sequer como havia começado. Ou talvez saiba.

Quando fiz a viagem que tinha como objectivo levar o novo Governador de Port Royal, fiquei escandalizado. Tinha aquele homem na máxima consideração, como ainda tenho. Mas a sua filha, uma garotinha de oito anos deixou-me sem palavras. Delicada como uma pena, mas rebelde como um gazela. Elizabeth Swann encantou a todos naquela viagem a bordo do Dauntless. Pudera, uma rapariga criada na corte com todas as regras de etiqueta.

Mas havia um senão. Como todas as órfãs de mãe, Elizabeth fora criada com o seu pai. E o Governador era alguém que amava demasiado a filha para lhe dar uma educação rígida. Sendo assim, qual o meu espanto quando a vejo perguntar sobre piratas. Na altura fiquei atónito, mas ao recordar não consigo esconder um sorriso.

_" – Tenente Norrington? – aquele ser com passos leves esgueirou-se até à minha beira. – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Se eu lhe poder responder, Miss Swann. – Com a mão atrás das costas olhei aquela garota com menos dez anos que eu. – De certeza que o meu conhecimento náutico não é interessante para uma pequena jovem._

_- Subestima o valor das mulheres, Tenente Norrington. Principalmente das crianças. – Elizabeth olhou carrancuda surpreendendo-me. – Queria perguntar se nestas águas existem piratas._

_- Em todas as águas existem factos desagradáveis. Piratas são um deles. Mas não se preocupe. Ninguém se atreverá a atacar o Dauntless. – Sorri descansando-a e olhei o horizonte.__- É pena. Gostaria de encontrar piratas. – Elizabeth suspirou. – Não me parecem ser tão maus assim."_

Eis o primeiro sinal que tanto eu como o Governador ignoramos. Elizabeth era fascinada pela pirataria, pelas histórias fantásticas que esses insolentes bêbados contavam. Por isso a achava uma criança irritante. Sempre perguntando o que não devia, deixando todos envergonhados. Depois de começar a brincar com o órfão Will Turner, Elizabeth tinha acalmado um pouco. Talvez o facto de Will ter sido atacado por piratas. Mas mesmo assim, aquele nariz empinado continuava lá.

Por isso, durante um tempo me perguntei o porquê de amar Elizabeth desta maneira. Lembro-me de estar nos navios e de a ver à distância, brincando com Will e mais uns garotos, sempre supervisionada por amas. Às vezes sorria. Elizabeth era tão inocente e rebelde ao mesmo tempo. Mas o tempo passou e Elizabeth não era mais uma criança. A rebeldia, os assuntos inoportunos e o mesmo sorriso alegre estavam lá, mas num corpo de mulher. A mais bela que já vira em toda a minha vida. A pena tinha-se transformado por fim, num cisne.

A pachorra que tinha para com aquela criança, tinha-se transformado num constrangimento sempre que a via, sempre que a cumprimentava. Elizabeth era uma mulher difícil e acabava por ter um medo de morte de em vez de a impressionar, ser alvo de troça.

O meu medo recuou quando o Governador me chamou. Talvez estivesse à espera daquela conversa a minha vida toda, mas o meu coração disparou quando percebi que a chance estava mesmo em frente dos meus olhos.

_" - Sr. Governador, o Tenente Norrington chegou. – O mordomo assolou à porta do seu escritório._

_- Claro, mande-o entrar. – O Governador pediu._

_- Com sua licença. – Entrei e fiz uma ligeira vénia diante do Governador da Jamaica. – Mandou-me chamar?_

_- Sim. – O Governador indicou a cadeira à frente da sua secretária. – Sente-se Tenente Norrington._

_Sentei-me e olhei apreensivo, quando o Governador colocou os dedos na testa. Weatherby Swann era um homem bem constituído e de aspecto saudável. Era também bastante inteligente e piedoso a mais, na minha opinião. A sua pose preocupou-me e não contive o nervosismo._

_- Passa-se alguma coisa, Governador? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido._

_- Temo que não o possa chamar mais de Tenente Norrington… James. – o Governador olhou-me nos olhos e engoli em seco. – Terá de se habituar a ser conhecido a partir de agora como… Comodoro James Norrington._

_- Co..mo? – A pergunta saiu engasgada e senti-me um idiota._

_- Isso mesmo. – O Governador sorriu e levantou-se dirigindo-se à mesinha das bebidas. – A nova aquisição da Marinha, o Interceptor, já ouviu falar?_

_- Sim. O navio chega daqui a dois dias e pelo que consta é o mais rápido da frota. – Disse ainda atónito._

_- Pois bem. Com o Dauntless e o Interceptor, precisaremos de um Comodoro. Entenda James, você é um oficial de bravura, que cumpre o seu dever inquestionavelmente. Terei imenso gosto de colocar a nossa frota nas suas mãos._

_- Governador… eu nem sei o que dizer, a não ser que me sinto deveras honrado. – Disse tentando transmitir serenidade._

_- Sabia que iria aceitar. – O Governador passou-me o cálice e caminhou até à varanda, observando a vila. – Não se pode esperar outra coisa de um homem honrado. Além do mais, Elizabeth precisa de alguém forte ao seu lado._

_Engasguei-me com a bebida e fitei seriamente o Governador._

_- Eu conheço-o desde pequeno James. Sabe que o seu pai foi um grande amigo meu. – O Governador disse._

_- Ele tinha uma grande estima pelo Governador. – Disse, não tirando os olhos daquele homem._

_- E é por isso que sei que você é o homem certo para a minha filha."_

Aquela frase caíra como um toro na minha cabeça. A sensação de apoplexia iminente apoderou-se de mim. Ainda hoje sei, o quanto aquela conversa mudou a minha vida. O Governador sabia que amava Elizabeth e por isso seria o marido ideal para ela. Mas o sentimento não era recíproco. Elizabeth tinha grande estima por mim, mas era só isso. O sentimento que eu queria já tinha sido entregue a outro homem. Um simples ferreiro.

Olhei a espada que por um tempo esteve perdida, parando nas mãos de Beckett. O meu reflexo na lâmina era o espelho da minha alma. Eu não era mais aquele James Norrington que tinha pedido Elizabeth em casamento. Não era sequer, o oficial que prendera Jack Sparrow, o perseguira e o deixara escapar.

O homem deve saber perdoar, ser misericordioso. Eu fui misericordioso. Fui sincero. Fui correcto. Fui idiota.

_" - Acho que podemos conceder-lhe um dia de avanço."_

Idiota. Perdi a minha vida, o meu cargo, a minha honra. O meu nome na lama para sempre.

_" – É uma bela espada. Espero que o homem que a fez, mostre o mesmo cuidado e devoção em todos os aspectos da sua vida."_

Idiota. Não podia lutar contra os sentimentos de uma mulher. A verdade era essa. Mas podia mudá-los. Acobardei-me. Vi que o amor entre aquela dama e aquele ferreiro era verdadeiro. Então contentei-me em ganhar os louros de apanhar um pirata famoso.

Não o prendi. E perdi tudo. Mas nada se comparou à dor de perder Elizabeth.

Só pensava na vingança. No meio daqueles piratas bêbados, sujos e assassinos, naquela ilha perdida de Deus, apenas um desejo: vingança. Vingar-me do homem que me tirara tudo: Jack Sparrow. E quando vi Gibbs contratar piratas e Jack aninhado a um canto, com medo até da própria sombra, soube que era o momento.

Mas mais uma vez ele escapou por entre os dedos e acabei de novo na lama. Mas aí, no meio daqueles ratos que se riam de mim, alguém se aproximou. Uma alma caridosa. Não. Não era só uma alma caridosa. Era ela. A luz da minha vida. O meu amor, a minha paixão. A minha vida. Elizabeth olhava para mim com pena. Eu sei. Nada tinha mudado no seu coração. Mas para mim sim. Eu odiava-me a mim mesmo. Tinha-me tornado um pirata. Uma criatura abominável. Um criminoso. Mas naquele momento não importava. Ela estava ali. E o meu coração retalhado bateu de novo.

_" – James Norrington, o que o mundo fez consigo."_

A sua voz suave soprou no meu ouvido. Era humilhante servir Jack Sparrow. Era humilhante limpar o chão daquele navio. Mas era reconfortante ver Elizabeth. Estar próximo de si. Escutar a sua voz e o seu perfume. Eu não estava mais sozinho. Estava com ela. E Elizabeth continuava linda, mesmo vestida assim.

A minha raiva aguçou quando vi a proximidade entre si e Jack Sparrow.

_" – É curioso. Houve um tempo em que dava tudo para você olhar assim ao pensar em mim."_

Não houve um tempo. Não houve um passado. Sabia que daria tudo, hoje, amanhã e até à minha morte para Elizabeth olhar-me dessa maneira. Daria tudo, para correres até mim e colares os teus lábios aos meus, como fizeste com aquele ferreiro pirata.  
Mas isso não aconteceu. Elizabeth era de Will. Estava mais que provado. Nunca me iria amar. Assim, peguei naquele coração e troquei a minha condição deprimente pelo meu cargo.

Desci as escadas da residencial e sai para as ruas lamacentas de Port Royal. À medida que me aproximava, via o movimento atarefado no cais. Beckett tinha esse dom. Virar tudo de pernas para o ar. É verdade que desde a passagem de Jack Sparrow que Port Royal tinha mudado, mas aquele homenzinho conseguia entrar em qualquer lugar mandando em tudo.

Ele fora o garante da minha liberdade, mas não era por isso que iria com a sua cara. Beckett estava mais importado com a sua própria fama do que em fazer cumprir a lei.

- Felicito a sua volta, Almirante. – Gillette caminhou até mim com um sorriso sincero.

- Agrada-me saber que voltará a trabalhar comigo. – Agradeci. – Mas não me chame tantas vezes Almirante. Ainda não vi qual o navio que irei comandar.

Os meus olhos pousaram no Endeavour. Era um navio lindíssimo pertencente à Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais. Ansiava por voltar a por os pés num navio de guerra.

- Lord Beckett comunicou que o navio que irá comandar se encontra em alto-mar. – Gillette disse, deixando-me confuso.

- Mas não vejo nenhum fundeado ao largo de Port Royal nem em alto-mar.

- Meu caro, não seja tão precipitado e ansioso. – Lord Cutler Beckett aproximou-se. – O seu cargo está seguro e por ventura terá o privilégio de comandar o navio mais temido destes mares.

Fixei Beckett sem entender. O navio mais temido era o Black Pearl e quando estava amaldiçoado… O meu coração gelou. Como não tinha pensado nisso? Ao dar o coração a Beckett, Davy Jones estava perfeitamente controlável.

- O Flying Dutchman? – perguntei engolindo em seco.

- Não é um navio admirável? – Beckett sorriu cinicamente.

- Eu… preciso falar com o Governador. – pedi.

- O Governador Swann encontra-se ocupado. – Beckett afastou-se. – Talvez mais tarde.

Um sentimento negro apoderou-se mim. Sabia que nunca a pirataria estivera tão ameaçada. Pela primeira vez, esta poderia eclipsar-se em pouco tempo. Mas dei conta que isso traria um senão. Elizabeth estava no meio. Era, aos olhos da lei uma pirata. Se não morresse numa batalha, morreria na forca.

Não. O meu coração gemeu. A dor era ainda maior do quando Elizabeth quase casou com Will. Mais do que vê-la nos seus braços. Elizabeth não podia morrer. Eu sabia. O meu amor nunca iria morrer. Aquela mulher, poderia ser uma criminosa, mas era o meu amor, a minha vida. E mesmo que exterminasse todos os piratas do mundo, nunca lhe tocaria. Poderia enforcar Jack Sparrow, tirar a vida a Will Turner com as próprias mãos, mas nunca deixaria Elizabeth morrer. Daria a minha vida por ela. Eu estava sozinho desde sempre. Fiquei sozinho quando a deixei casar com Will, fiquei sozinho quando me vendi. Não me importaria de ficar sozinho novamente. Enfrentar a solidão da morte. Mas saberia que o mundo seria mais bonito com o teu sorriso. E essa seria a minha meta. Ver-te sorrir novamente, ver-te feliz novamente, minha Elizabeth, meu cisne.

Sempre teu, James Norrington.

* * *

**Olá! Esta é uma one-shot que eu fiz para homenagear um bom homem. Isso mesmo. Podem pensar que em Piratas das Caraíbas só existe Jack Sparrow e Will Turner, mas não. Existe também um homem chamado James Norrington, que mostrou mais do que uma vez que a sua função poderia ser caçar piratas, mas nem por isso deixaria de ter bom coração. Além do mais ele morreu por amor, salvando Elizabeth, dando a sua vida por ela.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D  
Jodivise**


End file.
